Pasitos Mágicos
by Sui Felton
Summary: Draco se enfrenta al que quizás sea el mayor reto de su vida... ser un profesor de preescolar. Una guardería comandada por Slytherins, casi en su totalidad. Serie de drabbles para el Harrython y Dracothon 2011. Harry/Draco y muchos niños・:* *'ω'*人 *:・
1. El kneazle

Título: Pasitos Mágicos -El kneazle-

Pareja/personajes: Draco, Raphaël, Riku/Draco y muchos niños.

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen con tintes de Pre-slash (?)

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>-el kneazle-<p>

Draco frunció el ceño, irritado. Una de sus rubias cejas temblaba ligeramente al tiempo que, frente a él, los niños de la guardería corrían de un lado a otro del salón de clases persiguiendo al kneazle blanco japonés que Pansy les había regalado hacía un par de días.

―¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Ven aquí, Draquito! ―gritó Angelique Zabini, la hija de Blaise, mientras agarraba al pobre animal por la cola, arrastrándolo hasta poder apretarlo contra su pecho.

Los otros niños gritaron emocionados y se arremolinaron alrededor de la criatura, acariciándola con mayor fuerza de la necesaria mientras que ésta hacia todo lo posible por escapar de aquellas diminutas y peligrosas manitas.

―Suficiente, niños ―dijo Draco en voz alta, llamando la atención de los pequeños ―. Sé que están emocionados, pero es hora de almorzar y deben ir a lavarse las manos, ¿entendido?

―Draco comerá con nosotros, ¿cierto, profesor Malfoy? ―preguntó Albus Potter, dirigiéndole una mirada brillante a su profesor.

―Yo… ―Draco se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró ―. Albus, pensé que les había dicho que _no_ le podían poner mi nombre a ese animal. Además todos acordamos que se llamaría Riku, ¿cómo es que de pronto han cambiado de opinión?

―Es que papá dice que nuestro kneazle se parece mucho a ti, Draco ―contestó Alexandre Nott, el hijo de Theo, con un puchero.

―¿Eso ha dicho tu papá, Alex? ―preguntó el rubio con una falsa sonrisa, una radiante y completamente falsa sonrisa.

―Síp, papi dice que tú solías tener la actitud de un kneazle de montaña cuando iban al colegio.

Merlín, iba a matar a Theodore Nott.

Draco abrió la boca para decir unas cuantas cosas, cosas que no debían ser escuchadas por niños de cuatro años, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

―¿Qué están haciendo? ―dijo un joven moreno de ojos azules con curiosidad mientras metía sus manos dentro del delantal azul que estaba vistiendo ― El almuerzo ya está listo y la profesora Greengrass los está esperando con un delicioso postre en el comedor, dense prisa y vayan a lavarse.

Los alumnos de preescolar gritaron emocionados y salieron corriendo hacia el baño del salón. El kneazle, que logró escabullirse rápidamente, salió corriendo hacia una esquina y se refugió detrás del cofre mágico en el que los niños guardaban sus juguetes. Draco casi sintió lastima por él. Casi.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Raphaël? ―murmuró Draco mientras avanzaba hacia su hermano ―. Pensé que hoy presentarías el examen para entrar al cuerpo de aurores del ministerio.

―El profesor Potter no se presentó y la prueba se pospuso hasta nuevo aviso ―el muchacho se encogió de hombros―. Pensé que podría venir a ayudarte, últimamente pareces cansado y apenas te pasas por la casa.

―Bueno… ―el rubio se llevó una mano a la boca y bostezó ―. He estado cubriendo el turno de la noche en San Mungo, además también estoy de exámenes y Pansy no me hace la vida más fácil al dejarme a cargo de la guardería mientras se va a sabe Dios dónde con su nuevo marido.

―Ya sabías a qué atenerte cuando aceptaste ayudarla, ¿cierto? Y por mucho que lo niegues, debes reconocer que te has encariñado con los niños ―dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor por la cintura.

Draco le llevaba siete años a Raphaël, aún así, el moreno le sobrepasaba por unos diez centímetros.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Se les ha metido en la cabeza que el kneazle lleve mi nombre ―Draco hizo un puchero ―. O al menos esa es la idea que Theo ha estado sembrando en la mente de mis alumnos a mis espaldas.

―La verdad es que ese nombre le queda bien ―dijo Raphaël para sí mismo mientras veía cómo el animal lamía sus patas delanteras con elegancia.

―¡¿Qué has dicho? ―gritó Draco enfurecido, sosteniendo al chico por la camisa con fuerza ―. ¡Repítelo ahora mismo!

―¡Nada! ¡No he dicho nada!

―¡Eres un…! ¡Mi nombre tiene una gran historia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir cosa semejante?

Draco estaba tan ocupado zangoloteando a su hermano adoptivo, que no se dio cuenta de que dos mujeres los miraban desde la ventana que asomaba al jardín.

―Qué bonito es el amor de hermanos ―suspiró Astoria con tono soñador.

―Hermanos adoptivos ―aclaró Ginny ―. Blaise insiste en que será Raphaël quien conquiste primero a Malfoy, yo, por otra parte, opino que Harry no estará feliz al ver que su alumno estrella es su rival de amores.

Así, las dos mujeres vieron cómo el rubio comenzaba a perseguir al otro chico alrededor del salón de clases, arrojándole libros, juguetes y cualquier otra cosa que encontrara en el camino. El kneazle, por su parte, lo vio todo con curiosidad y se preguntó a qué hora le tocaría almorzar a él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

NOTA: Pasitos mágicos es el nombre de la guarderia mágica de uno de mis fics, me parece tan chulo que no he podido resistirme a usarlo otra vez x3

Escrito que responde al reto 1 xDDDD

La verdad es que hace meses que tengo la idea de Draco siendo profesor de una guardería, es un Longfic que seguramente continuaré en un futuro, pero por ahora me conformo con hacer drabbles xDDDD

Fue muy divertido escribir esto, espero que les guste *A*


	2. Diez cosas sobre ti, Draco Malfoy

Título: Pasitos Mágicos -Diez cosas sobre ti, Draco Malfoy-

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco, profesoras entrometidas y niños ^ ^

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen con tintes de Pre-slash (?)

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>-Diez cosas sobre ti, Draco Malfoy-<p>

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, mordiéndose nerviosamente la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras escuchaba cómo los niños dentro del salón de clases cantaban al ritmo que su profesor les indicaba.

―Joder… ―masculló Potter al imaginarse al rubio profesor de su hijo, tocando una flauta mientras los pequeños le hacían coro.

El auror no lo entendía. ¿Qué carajos era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Hacía meses que no podía sacar a Malfoy de su cabeza y ahora que lo tenía como el maestro de Albus, menos. Una cosa era verlo de vez en cuando en San Mungo, otra era el tener que verlo todos los días cuando iba a recoger a su vástago. Ginny no parecía tener problema con ello, pues decía que Malfoy era muy competente y cariñoso; la muy traidora había tenido que liarse con el mismísimo Blaise Zabini después de su divorcio y ahora hacía equipo con esa bola de serpientes.

Aunque debía darle crédito al rubio, Albus parecía bastante feliz con su nuevo profesor e incluso estaba aprendiendo un poco de Astronomía. ¡Astronomía, por todos los Dioses!

Una melodía distinta comenzó entonces y Harry no pudo evitar pegar su rostro contra la puerta e intentar escuchar.

_Your baby blues  
>so full of wonder<br>your curly cues  
>your contagious smile<br>and as I watch  
>you start to grow and<br>all I can do is hold you tight_

―Nunca había escuchado esa canción ―murmuró el moreno con asombro, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

Detrás de él, Ginny y las hermanas Greengrass compartían miradas divertidas al tiempo que comenzaba a sonar el coro y los niños se unían a la voz de su profesor.

_Knowing  
>clouds will rage and<br>storms will race in  
>but you will be safe<br>in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>waves will crash around  
>but you will be safe<br>in my arms  
><em>

―Tiene bonita voz… ―masculló Harry para sí mismo, inconsciente de que había tres mujeres que lo estudiaban con atención.

―Y bonitos ojos ―dijo Astoria.

―Sí, sus ojos también son bonitos.

_Story books are full of fairy tales  
>of kings and queens and the bluest skies<br>My heart is torn  
>just in knowing<br>you'll someday see  
>the truth from lies<br>_

_When the  
>clouds will rage and<br>storms will race in  
>but you will be safe<br>in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>waves will crash around  
>but you will be safe<br>in my arms _

―¿Qué hay de su cabello? No me digan que no es asombroso ―puntualizó Ginny al tiempo que sus compañeras asentían con la cabeza ―Son pocos los que tienen ese color tan exótico de ojos y cabello ―la pelirroja se encogió de hombros

―También es bueno con los deportes y es bastante popular en su trabajo ―comentó Daphne.

Harry asintió distraídamente.

_Castles they might crumble  
>dreams may not come true<br>but you are never all alone  
>because I will always<br>always love you  
><em>

―Además de eso es un encanto con los niños, aunque sigue siendo un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo ―dijo Daphne mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

―También es un tanto egoísta y ególatra ―agregó Astoria.

―Y un mimado ―finalizó Ginny.

_When the  
>clouds will rage and<br>storms will race in  
>but you will be safe<br>in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>waves will crash around  
>but you will be safe<br>in my arms_

In my arms

―Aun así tiene bonitas piernas, ¿verdad Harry? ―comentó Ginny con una sonrisa socarrona.

Harry asintió nuevamente y entonces se abrió la puerta, sus ojos verdes recorrieron al hombre que salió de ella y tragó duro al encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente. Draco estaba de pie frente a ellos, con el ceño fruncido y terriblemente ruborizado, detrás de él, los niños los miraban con curiosidad sin entender lo que sucedía.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Potter? ¿A qué debo el _placer _de esta visita? ―murmuró el rubio con una falsa sonrisa, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y temblaban ligeramente.

―Y-Yo… ―el auror no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, desvió la mirada hacia su ex mujer y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ésta huía discretamente junto a las hermanas Greengrass.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y balbuceó una tonta disculpa, para su mala suerte, Malfoy reaccionó mucho más rápido que él y lo jaló hasta meterlo dentro del salón de clases.

―¡Miren quien ha venido a visitarnos! ―exclamó Draco con una radiante sonrisa, Harry, que sentía el fuerte agarre del hombre su brazo, pudo percatarse de que éste no se sentía feliz en lo absoluto ―. Estoy seguro de que el señor Potter estará feliz de ayudarnos a bañar Riku, así nadie saldrá herido esta vez.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―jadeó Harry con incredulidad mientras giraba el rostro hacia el del profesor ―. ¡Tú sabes que a los kneazles no les gusta el agua!

Draco lo ignoró y caminó directo hacia los niños, quienes brincaban emocionados a su alrededor. Harry maldijo por lo bajo y clavó la mirada en el delgado cuerpo de Malfoy. Sí que tenía lindas piernas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La canción que cantan Draco y los niños se llama "In my Arms" y es cantada por Plumb.

Escrito que responde al reto 2 xDDDD


	3. Albus Severus Potter y el elixir

Título: Pasitos Mágicos -Diez cosas sobre ti, Draco Malfoy-

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco, Albus Severus Potter

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen con tintes de Pre-slash (?)

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>-Albus Severus Potter y el elixir prohibido-<p>

Albus se encontraba junto a su padre, Harry Potter, frente a la casa del Profesor Malfoy. Hoy era domingo y su papá tenía que ir a trabajar al ministerio por _asuntos importantes_ de los que nadie le podía decir nada. Su tío Ron y la tía Mione también tendrían que trabajar y no había nadie más que pudiera cuidarlo pues la abuelita Molly se encontraba bastante resfriada.

―¿Seguro que estarás bien, Albus? ―preguntó su papá con nerviosismo, moviéndose inquieto de un lado a otro. Albus no entendía el porqué.

―Sí, el profesor Malfoy prometió que hoy iríamos al callejón Diagon.

Su padre frunció el ceño pero antes de lograr decir algo fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta. Los dos morenos giraron y se toparon con su profesor, un soñoliento y bastante despeinado profesor que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Días… ―murmuró su maestro mientras llevaba una mano hasta su vientre y lo rascaba distraídamente a la vez que bostezaba.

―¡Buenos días! ―saludó Albus con una enorme sonrisa, su maestro le contestó con asentimiento y terminó de abrir la puerta para que así pudiera pasar. El pequeño giró hacia su padre para despedirse y notó cómo éste había enrojecido de pronto ―. ¿Papi?

El pequeño frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró con curiosidad a su papá, quien estaba muy ruborizado y no despegaba los ojos del cuerpo del profesor Malfoy. Su maestro torció la boca y aplaudió con fuerza.

―¡Potter! ¡Pensé que tenías mucha prisa por llegar al ministerio!

Su papá parecía nervioso, se despidió dándole un rápido beso en la frente y después desapareció.

―Bueno… ―el profesor Malfoy bostezó―. ¿Ya desayunaste? Si quieres puedo preparar algo antes de irnos.

Albus negó con la cabeza y sonrió, aferrándose a su mochila.

―Papá y yo desayunamos hace poco.

―Qué bueno. El día de hoy sólo seremos tú y yo, Raphaël salió con algunos amigos y no estará aquí hasta muy entrada la tarde ―su maestro sonrió y lo llevó hasta la sala, en donde prendió el televisor ―. Iré a darme un baño. Estaré de regreso en unos cuantos minutos.

―De acuerdo.

Pasó un rato y Albus, siendo tan curioso, no pudo resistir la idea de ir a explorar la casa ―Angelique y Alexandre siempre le decían que la casa del profesor Malfoy estaba llena de cuartos secretos y artículos misteriosos―. Caminó con cuidado y de puntitas por los pasillos del lugar, esperando no hacer mucho ruido. Abrió una de las puertas al azar y fue arrojado al suelo casi de inmediato, pues Riku salió corriendo, ensuciándolo todo a su paso.

Casi inmediatamente después, el profesor Malfoy se acercaba a él con pasos apresurados.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó el hombre, un poco alarmado.

―Yo solo… ―el pequeño tragó saliva, tenía miedo de ser reprendido.

―Está bien, no te preocupes ―Draco tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo guió hasta su habitación, después lo colocó suavemente en el suelo ―. Veo que te has topado con Riku, sólo mira cómo has quedado ―señaló el maestro con diversión ―. Entra a date una ducha, mientras tanto yo limpiaré todo, ¿entendido?

Albus asintió y rápidamente se dirigió al baño, una vez ahí, abrió las llaves y se metió dentro del chorro de agua. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el reflejo de una botellita dorada llamó su atención. Con cuidado, se dirigió al estante y tomó el frasquito entre sus dedos, girándolo para intentar comprobar de qué se trataba.

―¿Será shampoo? ―dijo el pequeño con curiosidad.

Albus pensó en el hermoso y brillante cabello de su maestro y sonrió, él también quería uno así. Rose y el resto de sus primos bromeaban todo el tiempo sobre ello y, aunque amaba a su padre, no le gustaba el haber heredado ese rasgo de él. El pequeño Potter frunció el ceño con determinación y abrió la botella, regando todo el contenido de la misma sobre su cabello.

Horas después, Harry Potter se encontraba delante de un muy ruborizado Albus Severus, quien tenía el cabello largo, rizado e inesperadamente suave y brillante, como el de una niña.

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―jadeó el auror sin poder creer lo que veía.

―Bueno… ―Draco mordió su labio inferior, aguantándose la risa ―. Albus fue a dar con mi acondicionador para cabello y…

―¿Qué? ―Harry parpadeó dos veces ―. ¿Tienes un acondicionador especial para cabello?

―Potter, esta belleza ―el rubio colocó un platinado mechón detrás de su oreja y sonrió petulante ― sólo se logra a base de mucho esfuerzo. Aunque claro, también he sido bendecido desde mi nacimiento.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Escrito que responde al reto 3 xDDDD


	4. Al profesor Malfoy…

Título: Pasitos Mágicos -Al profesor Malfoy…-

Pareja/personajes: Albus Severus, Angelique, Alexandre, Rose, Lorcan y Lysander

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen con tintes de Pre-slash (?)

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>-Al profesor Malfoy…-<p>

Al profesor Malfoy odia ensuciarse,  
>pero siempre juega con Albus, a pesar de que a éste le gusta estar en el patio jugando con tierra y lodo.<p>

Al profesor Malfoy no le gustan los animales,  
>aun así, aceptó cuidar de Riku los fines de semana e incluso lo acaricia y mima cuando cree que nadie más lo está viendo; Alexandre lo ha visto.<p>

Al profesor Malfoy le desagrada que toquen su cabello,  
>pero siempre deja que Angelique se lo trence y que incluso le ponga moños tontos.<p>

Al profesor Malfoy no sabe mucho sobre muggles,  
>sin embargo, siempre llega con un nuevo tema para hablar con Rose, quien le explica con gusto las cosas sobre las que no entiende.<p>

Al profesor Malfoy no le gusta cocinar,  
>pero siempre lo hace para Lorcan y Lysander, pues ellos no comen carne y siempre los deleita con un platillo diferente del que sirven en la guardería. Incluso hay algunos de sus amiguitos que ahora quieren comer lo mismo que ellos.<p>

El profesor Malfoy trabaja de noche en San Mungo,  
>aun así está dispuesto a ir a cuidarlos cuando alguna de sus maestras se ausenta. De hecho, dicen que ha solicitado hacer sus prácticas como pediatra dentro de la guardería.<p>

Los niños están muy contentos por ello.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Escrito que responde al reto 4 xDDDD

Esta vez he puesto lo que los niños piensan respecto a Draquito (∞・v・*)ノ


	5. Albus Severus Potter y el nuevo profes

Título: Pasitos Mágicos –Albus Seveus Potter y el nuevo profesor-

Pareja/personajes: Albus Severus

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen con tintes de Pre-slash (?)

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>-Albus Severus Potter y el nuevo profesor-<p>

La primera vez que Albus vio al profesor Malfoy sintió algo de miedo. El tío Ron le había dicho que él era una persona muy mala, que nunca se preocupaba por nadie y que incluso podía comer niños en el desayuno; por supuesto, la tía Hermione lo reprendió de inmediato y le dijo que sólo se trataba de una broma, que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Aun así, Albus apenas y podía hablar delante de su maestro las primeras veces, incluso había dejado de comer durante los descansos y se la pasaba llorando casi todo el tiempo.

No le gustaban las salidas al callejón Diagon porque siempre había uno o dos señores que se acercaban a gritarle a su nuevo profesor. Incluso hubo una vez en la que una señora gorda y fea le dio una cachetada, de esas de las que su mamá le daba antes a su papá, y también lo insultó por tener un feo dibujo en el brazo. Albus pensaba que ése era un dibujo muy feo, pero aun así no entendía por qué la gente reaccionaba tan mal cuando lo veía. Una vez le preguntó a su papá sobre eso, pero éste le dijo que todavía era muy joven para entenderlo.

Un día, cuando jugaba con sus primos en el patio de recreo, Albus sufrió una fea caída desde uno de los árboles del jardín. El pequeño había estado muy asustado y pedía a su madre a gritos, pero ella se encontraba en un viaje de trabajo y no podía ir con él; el profesor Malfoy intentó ayudarlo pero eso sólo sirvió para que el niño llorara con más fuerza, incluso sufrió de algunos golpes y patadas en el rostro. Aun así, su maestro no se rindió y le prometió quedarse a su lado sin importar qué sucediera, incluso lo llevó al hospital y fue él mismo el que atendió su mano lastimada y no permitió que ninguno de esos doctores le pusiera una de esas dolorosas y horribles inyecciones.

Desde entonces Albus siempre busca la compañía de su profesor, y aún cuando éste es demasiado serio algunas veces, le gusta mucho las bromas que hace y la forma en cómo lo cura cuando llega a hacerse daño mientras juega. Incluso lo ha defendido varias veces de esas personas que quieren hacerle lastimarlo en el callejón Diagon. Su maestro siempre le sonríe y le da las gracias invitándolo a Fortescue a pesar de que su padre le dice que no es bueno que coma tantos dulces.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus es un amor, sí señor (∞・v・*)ノ

¿Comentarios? *A*


	6. La amiga del profesor Malfoy

Título: Pasitos Mágicos -la amiga del profesor Malfoy-

Pareja/personajes: Draco, Myrtle, y niños ^ ^

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>-la amiga del profesor Malfoy-<p>

Draco guiaba a los niños de la guardería por los corredores de Hogwarts, estaban en pleno verano pero aun así los pequeños llevaban abrigos porque ese día era particularmente nublado y húmedo; lo último que quería era que sus alumnos terminaran enfermos. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Filch, quien parecía querer tragarse a los niños con la mirada, pero éstos estaban demasiado emocionados como para siquiera prestarle atención.

―Profesor Malfoy, ¿iremos a ver a la profesora _Micgonogal_? ―preguntó Albus con curiosidad mientras jalaba suavemente el suéter blanco de Draco.

―Bueno, justo ahora se encuentra en una reunión, pero ha prometido un delicioso almuerzo en el gran comedor hecho especialmente para ustedes ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Como parte del curso básico para magos en edad de preescolar, los niños tenían una excursión en las instalaciones de Hogwarts y parte de Hogsmade una vez cada año. El tema de esta vez eran los fantasmas y los pequeños se encontraban sumamente emocionados ya que la gran mayoría no había tenido la oportunidad de ver alguno todavía.

―¿A quién conoceremos primero? ¿A la dama gris?―preguntó Rose Weasley con ilusión.

―¡No! ¡Primero veamos a Nick casi decapitado! ―exclamó Albus con entusiasmo.

―Seguro que vas a ser un Gryffindor, Potter ―canturreó Alexandre, después, el pequeño rubio giró hacia su profesor y clavó sus brillantes ojos malvas en él ―. ¿Qué hay del Barón sanguinario? ¿Podremos verlo?

Draco soltó una pequeña risita y después se detuvo frente a una puerta, los niños lo imitaron y le dirigieron miradas curiosas a su maestro.

―Este es el lavabo de las chicas del segundo piso.

―¿Lavabo? ―preguntó Lysander.

―Yo no tengo ganas de ir al baño ―dijo Angelique mientras fruncía el ceño.

―Y nosotros no somos chicas ―señaló Albus.

―No, niños ―dijo Draco entre risas ―. Estamos aquí porque quiero que conozcan a una de mis mejores amigas, y alguien que seguro podrá ayudarles cuando se encuentren aquí dentro de algunos años.

El rubio abrió la puerta con cuidado y notó cómo el piso del baño se encontraba húmedo. Los niños avanzaron lentamente y él, para evitar que éstos pudieran hacerse daño, sacó su varita y realizó un rápido hechizo para eliminar el exceso de agua.

Una de las puertas del baño se abrió y el sonido espantó ligeramente a los pequeños. Desde la letrina, una figura traslucida se asomaba con timidez, evaluando a todos y a cada uno de los presentes. A Myrtle le tomó poco menos de un minuto reconocer a Draco, pero cuando lo hizo, salió dando un grito y comenzó a flotar a su alrededor.

―¡Draco! ―exclamó la chica con entusiasmo.

―¡Hola, Myrtle! ―saludó el rubio, aunque no de la misma manera, pero la felicidad se marcaba fácilmente en sus aristocráticos rasgos ―. No creo que haga falta preguntarte cómo te encuentras ―comentó él con una sonrisa.

La joven fantasma negó con la cabeza y siguió flotando alrededor de ellos.

―¡Yo sé quién eres! ―exclamó Rose mientras señalaba con un dedo ―. ¡Eres Myrtle la…! ―la pequeña no puedo continuar, pues su profesor se arrodilló junto a ella y negó con la cabeza.

―Ella es Myrtle. Sólo Myrtle, Rosie ―dio Draco con suavidad. La niña observó a su profesor por unos momentos y asintió, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Draco y éste acarició con suavidad los castaños cabellos de la pequeña.

El resto de los niños comenzó animarse en ese momento, y el rubio observó con deleite cómo su vieja amiga parecía entusiasmarse todavía más con cada segundo que pasaba, aparentemente, la chica era una amante de los niños pequeños. Después de un rato, Myrtle le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

―Yo sabía que eras un gran chico, Draco.

Draco sonrió ante esas palabras y llevó su mano derecha hasta el antebrazo en el que se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, oculta bajo la tela de su suéter blanco.

―Tú siempre sabes qué decir para animarme, Myrtle. Gracias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus es un amor, sí señor (∞・v・*)ノ

¿Comentarios? *A*


	7. El serpentario

Título: Pasitos Mágicos -el serpentario-

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco, y niños ^ ^

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>-el serpentario-<p>

Harry observó a Albus, James, Teddy ―que se habían colado―, y al resto de los niños de la guardería mientras hacían su camino por los pasillos del serpentario del zoológico muggle que estaban visitando. La gran mayoría de ellos parecía bastante cómodo con los animales y la gente a su alrededor; otros, como Angelique y Alexandre, hijos de sangres pura, lucían un poco temerosos, aunque la curiosidad ante esta nueva experiencia les superaba y terminaban uniéndose a las animadas conversaciones de los demás.

Algunos padres de familia habían aceptado acompañar a los pequeños ese día y Harry, por supuesto, no podía faltar. Ginny se encontraba unos metros delante de él, acompañada por Zabini, por supuesto, pero ella iba como un miembro del staff y no tenía tanto tiempo para interactuar con sus hijos, por eso es que Harry había aceptado ir con ellos. No era la primera vez que sus hijos visitaban lugares tan concurridos por los muggles, sin embargo, ésta era su primera experiencia con animales enteramente no mágicos y por consecuencia se encontraban sumamente emocionados, por tanto, eran propensos a hacer cualquier clase de travesura, como siempre.

Los niños se alejaron del cristal y continuaron su camino, así, el Gryffindor tuvo oportunidad de ver a la cobra india que dormitaba en el suelo.

Harry suspiró y, por instinto, colocó una mano sobre la pared. La serpiente despertó en ese momento y clavó sus ojos en los de él, así permanecieron los dos por unos instantes, observándose intensamente. Hacía ya muchos años que no hablaba pársel, y ahora, sus instintos parecían exigirle que lo hiciera. Potter abrió la boca, pues un siseo desesperado luchaba por salir de su garganta, sin embargo, un reflejo cercano al cristal llamó su atención y desvió sus pensamientos.

El moreno giró el rostro y observó a Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba de pie, un par de pasos atrás de la línea de seguridad del cristal. El maestro estaba quieto, increíblemente pálido y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de euforia.

El auror avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de él y pudo comprobar cómo el cuerpo del rubio temblaba ligera y casi imperfectivamente. Sus ojos verdes siguieron la mirada de Malfoy y notó cómo ésta se encontraba pegada a una boa constrictor que también lo estaba viendo a él.

―Se parece a… ―dijo Harry con un murmulló, pero no pudo terminar ya que la mano de Malfoy se cerró suavemente sobre la de él, mandando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

―Nagini, sí, ya lo sé ―contestó Draco.

Potter mordió su labio inferior, impresionado ante la calma con la que había contestado su antiguo rival. Una calma que obviamente no sentía.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Harry después de unos momentos, preocupado porque podría jurar que Malfoy se desmayaría en cualquier segundo.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy suspiró y soltó su mano, después giró hacia él y lo miró como si nada hubiera sucedido.

―Lo estoy, gracias por preguntar ―dijo Draco con un asentimiento, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia los niños, quienes habían comenzado a llamarlo.

Harry siguió cada uno de los lentos movimientos del rubio, impresionado ante el autocontrol que estaba demostrando a pesar de que estaba obviamente aterrorizado. También, una inesperada calidez comenzó a recorrerle y ésta provenía de la mano que Draco había tocado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? (∞・v・*)ノ


	8. Cicatrices

Título: Pasitos Mágicos -cicatrices-

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco, Albus Severus Potter

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>-cicatrices-<p>

Albus observó a su padre con atención, éste se encontraba secando su cabello con una toalla mientras él aún estaba dentro de la tina, jugando distraídamente con la espuma.

―Oye, papá ―habló el pequeño con voz suave.

―¿Qué sucede? ―contestó Harry mientras lo volteaba a ver.

―Angelique dice que tú le causaste unas feas cicatrices al profesor Malfoy, ¿es cierto?

Un silencio mortal se asentó en el baño de los Potter. Harry no supo qué decir ni cómo contestar, su hijo, por otra parte, lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban de curiosidad y decepción a partes iguales.

―¿Angelique te dijo eso? ―preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.

Albus asintió.

―Ella dice que un día vio esas horribles marcas en el pecho del profesor Malfoy, entonces le preguntó a su papá y él le dijo que tú eres el culpable de eso ―el niño mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada ―. Angelique está muy enojada conmigo y no me habla por eso, dice que los Potter somos malas personas.

―Albus…

―¿Verdad que no es cierto, papá? ¿Verdad que no somos malos? ¿Verdad que tú no lastimaste ni quisiste matar al profesor Malfoy? ―preguntó el pequeño con voz ansiosa.

Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago, de verdad que no sabía cómo contestar. Mentirle sería tan fácil, sin embargo, eso era lo último que quería hacer. Albus aún era muy pequeño, no tenía la edad para comprender todo lo ocurrido. El auror aspiró profundamente y después suspiró, se arrodilló a un lado de la tina y sonrió levemente una vez que estuvo frente al rostro de su hijo.

―Escúchame bien, Albus, aún hay muchas cosas de las que no puedo hablarte porque todavía no estás en la edad para entenderlo ―el hombre guardó silencio al ver cómo los ojos de su hijo comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño y acarició sus cabellos con suavidad ―. Las cosas no pasaron como te lo han dicho, es verdad que tu maestro y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero jamás intenté asesinarlo, ten eso por seguro.

―¿Qué hay de las cicatrices? ―murmuró el pequeño.

―No puedo decirte nada sobre ello porque yo nunca las he visto ―contestó Harry, intentando controlar el tono de su voz.

―¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Soy una mala persona? ―preguntó Albus con ojos llorosos.

―Oh, no, Al, las cosas no son así. Aun si yo fuera la persona más mala del universo, eso no podría definir quién tú eres. Nosotros somos quienes deciden nuestro camino, no nuestros padres, eso es algo que tu profesor sabe muy bien.

El niño asintió y respondió al abrazo de su padre.

Rato después, Harry yacía acostado sobre su cama, mirando intensamente hacia el techo. El sonido de un picoteo contra su ventana llamó su atención y el moreno se levantó para atender a la lechuza. Era una carta de Malfoy.

El auror abrió el sobre con nerviosismo y leyó el pergamino con rapidez:

_Potter:_

_Blaise me ha informado del mal entendido que ha causado Angelique, en nombre mío y de la niña te pido que nos disculpes. Al parecer, ella escuchó una conversación que sostuve con su padre y terminó exagerándolo todo; por supuesto, ya lo he aclarado con la niña y he podido lograr que recapacite. _

_Por favor, hazme saber si hay algún problema con Albus. Sé que es un niño muy sensible y la verdad es que me preocupa que todo esto le afecte demasiado. Mañana mismo hablaré con él y le explicaré la situación._

_Nuevamente, te pido nos disculpes._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry suspiró y se llevó una mano a los cabellos. Nervioso, tomó pluma y papel y se dispuso a contestar cuanto antes, sin embargo, un nuevo pedazo de texto apareció en la carta de Malfoy:

_PD: _

_¡Potter! Espero por tu bien, que si piensas responder a mi mensaje sea sólo y exclusivamente para hablar de Albus. Si llego a ver que me escribes sólo para preguntarme si me has dejado cicatrices, juro por Merlín que voy en ese mismo momento a tu casa y te frio el culo a punta de Crucios, ¿lo has entendido?_

_Deja ya de ser tan idiota._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esto último. El auror negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. No le escribiría a Malfoy esa noche. No, haría algo mejor: mañana mismo iría a buscarlo a la guardería para obligarlo a tomar un café con él. Seguro que esta vez podrían mantener una conversación civilizada, o al menos, eso esperaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? (∞・v・*)ノ


	9. Un nombre para recordar

Título: Pasitos Mágicos ―un nombre para recordar―

Pareja/personajes: Draco Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter

Warnings: Ninguno.

Género: Pre-slash

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Pasitos Mágicos<strong>  
>―un nombre para recordar―<p>

Draco abrió la puerta del salón de clases y observó por un momento al niño que sollozaba en una de las esquinas. Con cuidado, y procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, arrastró uno de los bancos y tomó asiento muy cerca del pequeño.

―Albus, ¿sucede algo? ―preguntó el rubio con voz serena.

―N-no… ―contestó su alumno sin dejar de llorar.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente y después suspiró. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño y comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus negros cabellos, intentando tranquilizarlo.

―¿Por qué no estás afuera? Hoy tenemos un gran clima, deberías aprovecharlo y jugar con el resto de tus amiguitos.

―E-Es que… ―Albus sollozó un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Draco, preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño, lo rodeó con sus brazos y trató de tranquilizarlo con suaves movimientos en su espalda.

―Tranquilo, está bien si no quieres decirlo ― dijo él en el mismo tono tranquilizador ―. Si te sientes mal, puedo llamar a tu mamá para que te lleve a casa, ¿eso quieres? ―el niño negó con la cabeza ―. ¿A tu papá? ―al ver que el pequeño negaba nuevamente, Draco suspiró ―. Entonces yo me quedaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes decirme lo que quieras sin desconfiar, todo lo que digamos será un secreto entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus alzó el rostro hacia su profesor y lo estudió con ojos llorosos por unos segundos, después asintió.

―¿Lo promete? ―preguntó el niño con voz ahogada.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Lo prometo ―contestó con un asentimiento ―. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te molesta? ―El niño dejó de llorar entonces y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza ―. Te escucho entonces.

―A-Angelique se ha reído de mí ―murmuró Albus. El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero aún así no interrumpió, pues no quería que el pequeño se cerrara una vez más ―. Ella dijo que mi nombre era raro y tonto. Alex y el resto de los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a burlarse.

Draco suspiró y después negó con la cabeza. Blaise estaba consintiendo demasiado a su hija y ahora aquí estaban las consecuencias. La pequeña sería toda una Slytherin, de eso no tenía duda, pero aún así no aprobaba que ella hiriera a sus compañeros de esa forma. Él sabía, por experiencia, que esa clase de actitudes no resultaban en nada bueno al final.

―Escucha, Albus ―dijo él con voz suave mientras continuaba acariciando los cabellos de su alumno ―. No sé si tu padre ha hablado contigo sobre esto, pero que yo sepa, tú llevas los nombres de dos grandes directores de Hogwarts ―guardó silencio por un momento para asegurarse de que el niño realmente le estaba poniendo atención, después de comprobarlo, continuó ―. Ellos no sólo eran magos poderosos, ¿sabes? También fueron dos seres humanos extraordinarios y lograron hacer grandes cosas por todos nosotros. No deberías avergonzarte por algo como esto, al contrario, deja que esas personas sean un ejemplo para ti.

―¿Por qué lo dice? ―preguntó el pequeño.

Draco sonrió.

―Porque estoy seguro de que algún día tú también serás capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Tu nombre será recordado por tus hazañas y todo el mundo sabrá de ellas. Es más, pienso que algún día serás más poderoso que tu papá.

Albus pensó por unos momentos las palabras dichas por su profesor y después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―¿De verdad lo cree? ―preguntó el niño nuevamente, esperanzado.

―Estoy seguro de ello. Tienes un nombre para recordar, Albus Severus ―contestó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 18


	10. La primera manifestación mágica de Albus

Título: Pasitos Mágicos – La primera manifestación mágica  
>Género: Gen  Pre-slash  
>Clasificación: G<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Albus corría emocionado por los pasillos de la escuela, saludando animadamente a las maestras que se encontraba en el camino. Harry Potter caminaba detrás de él, rogándole que caminara con precaución.<p>

El pequeño llamó un par de veces a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, la abrió rápidamente.

―¡Buenos días! ―exclamó el niño.

Draco, quien se encontraba limpiando el rostro de Angelique, se enderezó de inmediato.

―Buenos días ―saludó el rubio ―. Hoy llegas temprano.

El niño asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y después corrió hacia Rose y Alex, enfrascándose inmediatamente en una conversación con ellos y el resto de los niños de la clase.

―Buenos días ―saludó Harry con una nerviosa sonrisa―. Ha estado así durante toda la mañana. Está muy emocionado y no ha parado desde ayer.

El profesor asintió en forma de saludo y luego se cruzó de brazos.

―La primera manifestación de magia es algo muy importante. Es natural que se encuentre así.

―Sí, Hermione ya me habló de eso… de hecho, se lo explicó a medio cuartel de aurores. Creo que ella también está muy emocionada con todo este asunto…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y después suspiró.

―No te preocupes, Potter. Me encargaré de todo. Te aseguro que tu hijo desarrollará su magia de forma adecuada.

―Gracias… ―murmuró Harry.

Por supuesto, Malfoy jamás se enteraría de que el motivo de su nerviosismo era otro en ese preciso instante. O al menos eso esperaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 26 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Dos hombres y medio"


End file.
